Infant car seats are an essential, but expensive travel accessory for parents and caregivers of infants and toddlers. Because of their cost, they are typically sized for use from infancy though 2-3 years of age. However, this means that the seat usually is too spacious for premature or very young infants. A variety of car insert cushions and pillows have been developed to position and support small infants in car seats. However, there remains a need for a car seat insert with added versatility.
The car seat insert of the present invention answers this need by providing a car seat insert cushion that cushions and positions the entire length of the infant's body. The head support section comprises a unitary C-shaped cushion that supports both sides of the head. The body support section includes two elongate side members with an elastic support panel extending therebetween. The tension on the panel can be adjusted by rotating the side members. In a most preferred embodiment, the panel is attached to the side members by sleeves so that the position of the panel along the length of the insert can be adjusted.